The studies outlined in this proposal are aimed at establishing any similarities in the biochemical mechanisms for toxicity of halogenated antibacterial agents, particularly bisphenols, salicylanilides and carbanilides. These compounds all appear to alter the integrity of biological membranes. We plan, therefore, to investigate interactions between three representative antibacterials (hexachlorophene, tribomsalan and trichlorcarban) and proteins and membranes of the nervous system and erythrocytes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: H.S. Nakaue and D.R. Buhler, "Percutaneous Absorption of Hexachlorophene in the Rat", Toxicol. Appl. Pharm. 35, 381 (1976). R. G. Wulf and D. R. Buhler, "Inhibition of Na, K ions-Specific MG plus 2 Dependent Synaptosomal ATPase by Hexachlorophene", Federation Proc. 35, 816 (1976).